


(Не)большая разница

by jedi_katalina



Series: Разница [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Series: Разница [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993654





	(Не)большая разница

Доктор: В мире столько всего захватывающего!  
Мастер: В мире столько всего захватываемого!


End file.
